


I Don't Think You Could Do The Wrong Thing

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [159]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: The student pseudo knight turned up at Crowley's greenhouse a few days later, sober, and scarlet with embarrassment, and stammering first an apology, and then an even more hesitant request to learn the move Crowley had used on him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [159]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 53
Kudos: 505





	I Don't Think You Could Do The Wrong Thing

The student pseudo knight turned up at Crowley's greenhouse a few days later, sober, and scarlet with embarrassment, and stammering first an apology, and then an even more hesitant request to learn the move Crowley had used on him.

Crowley spread his arms along the back of the bench he was sitting on, stretched out long legs and regarded the pseudo knight in silence until the kid began squirm. Finally, he said, "Have you asked Dr Fell the same thing?"

"No, not yet."

"Yeah, well, do everyone a favour, and don't."

"Why not? He's so good with a sword." The kid swallowed. "I want to be that good too."

Crowley's mouth twisted. "He is. And he hates being reminded of what certain people have wanted him to do as a result."

"Which is?"

Crowley deliberately and obviously looked him up and down. "You're a stubborn kid, aren't you?"

The kid's face went, if possible, even redder. He said, "I just - want to know stuff."

"Well," Crowley said, drawing his limbs back in, his voice losing its sharpest edges, "can't argue with that. You know how Dr Fell feels about his husband, right?"

The kid nodded. Everyone knew that.

"Yeah," Crowley continued. "Back in the day, the folk he worked for wanted him to hurt people with that sword of his. One of the people they wanted him to hurt is his husband. You can probably imagine how that went down."

The look of the kid's face was enough to confirm that. "But Dr Fell's too soft to hurt anyone! What did he do?"

"He gave it away."

"He what?"

"He gave his sword away to someone who needed it more."

"How do you know all this?"

Crowley snorted. "Dr Fell and I go back a long way. Now, you wanted to learn those moves, right?"

"Yes!"

"Couple of conditions - I'll show you both of them, but you don't pester Dr Fell, and you don't get to practise it on me. Fair?"

The kid nodded eagerly.

Crowley sighed and picked up one of the fancier plant support stakes with a curled end. "Mine you can do with anything the right shape - umbrella, walking stick, boathook, shepherd's crook, and so on. You just. do. this." And he hooked the kid's foot out from under him again without bothering to get up.

***

That little gem of information slid quietly into the rumour mill, which immediately tried to keep its frothing over with speculation out of earshot of Dr Fell. That Dr Fell and Dr Crowley knew each other wasn't that much of a surprise - a quick check of the website revealed that "A.Z. Fell" and A.J. Crowley" had both taught at the college for years - but that they were long time friends was something else. It just proved how sweet and kind Dr Fell was, that he could befriend anyone, even someone like Dr Crowley. And it also put a whole new spin on Dr Fell's reluctance to pick up the sword and fight the other day.

Jess mostly listened, fiddling with the he/him pronoun pin on his shirt, as the rest of the first years debated whether Dr Crowley was also friendly with Dear Anthony, and if not, what Dr Fell's husband thought of the friendship. Which of them had known Dr Fell first? How had they all met? Had Dr Crowley and Dr Fell ever been a thing?

Eventually, Jess caught Izzie's eye for a moment, flickered the briefest of knowing smiles, and put in, "What if Dr Crowley _is_ the husband? He's got the right initial."

That set off a whole new crescendo of speculation, that surely they would know? Surely one or other of the professors would have said something?

Because Dr Crowley? Married to soft, kind, Dr Fell? Not possible.

"Why not?" Jess asked, all innocent, eyes wide. "He's a sweetheart."

There was a sudden, abrupt, silence, as every single student, even the older ones, turned and gawped wordlessly at Jess.

**Author's Note:**

> Student.exe has broken, en masse. Please reboot...


End file.
